


Soundwave is Slender Man

by Bluejay20



Series: Soundwave is Slender Man series [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after being called ‘slender’ more the once, Soundwave goes and looks up the game. Playing it once, he realizes why they called him that. Getting a great idea, he decides to make Megatron, Starscream and Knock Out play a live version of Slender. Spreading eight pages around the nemesis so that they can play Soundwave’s version of Slender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave is Slender Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I do not own any of these characters.

Soundwave walked towards The Bridge, it was late at night but he had to know the reason, the reason of why he got that disgusting awful and not to mention downright stupid nickname. It had to be the most awful nickname ever. The last part didn’t even make since: Man. What the frag?!? He wasn’t a man, he was a mech. he would even be called a femme, but not a little fleshy that was at least twenty times shorter then him, as well as one thousand and fifty times weaker and less intelligent them him.  
Save for the youngest human of the Autobots, he wasn’t that bad. 

But back to the subject at hand, why in the name of primus were they calling him that? 

He remembered the first day he was called that nickname. 

Soundwave left his quarters to head off to work. It was a little early to already be awake. But he could hear the sounds of Starscream, Megatron and Knock Out’s voices booming all around the corners of The Warship. 

When he followed the sound he was going towards the sick-bay. He heard laughter. Very, very, loud laughter, he had never heard laughter that loud and he was the communications officer. His job was to spy on everything, and that meant listening in on all the human fleshies conversation. Even when they laughed. 

But what made him uneasy was that Megatron was laughing as well. Especially when he heard Knock Out’s very girly scream. 

Perking up, he had moved faster to see what was happening. When he got into the sick-bay they were playing a game, projecting it on the wall in the sick-bay. “Starscream….My Liege…Knock Out” Soundwave had used Megatron’s voice to say Starscream, Knock Out’s voice to say my liege and Starscream’s voice to say Knock Out. 

Knock Out paused the game and turned around as well as the rest of the group. “Soundwave” Megatron rasped taking a step towards his TIC. 

Starscream snickered and leaned over towards Knock out who cocked his helm out with a waiting audio. Starscream put his hand in front of his mouth as he whispered something into the medic’s ear. 

This did not go unnoticed by Soundwave. 

Soundwave pointed a long finger towards Starscream and Knock Out who had broken out into a laughing fit. 

Megatron turned around them, “what’s so funny” 

“Soundwave is Slender Man!” Starscream blurted out, clutching onto his abdomen and holding onto Knock Out for support. 

Soundwave tilted his helm then was taken back when Megatron had started laughing too. 

Soundwave tensed, whipping around he left, ignoring the laughs of “Bye Slender Man!” or “See ya Slendy!” 

Later that same day it was time for some really deserved recharge. 

When he pasted Knock Out and Starscream the two broke out laughing while singing “gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars, gimme twenty dollars” When Soundwave snapped around to confront the two both of them closed their optics and covered them with their servos. “Don’t look or it takes you!” they shouted and ran off the bridge. 

After that, everyone had heard about Soundwave being called Slender Man and he never got rid of it. 

Growling, he moved faster. His feet pounding against the floor, he had to know the reason. Why the slag was he called ‘Slender Man’. 

He turned towards The Bridge and walked towards his workstation. He turned on the large computer. 

Extracting his tentacles he placed them on the keypad, sucking up all the information as he searched. 

Placing his hands on the keypad he slowly typed in on something called “Google Search” apparently humans used it to find whatever they needed. He felt so unintelligent. 

Closing his optics behind his visor he slowly started typing in ‘Slender’. He tilted his helm when he saw that there was a place to ‘download it’. 

Clicking the sight at once he clicked download, letting it download into the main computer. 

After what felt like eons and eons and eons of downloading, it finished and he got ready to play. He pressed start game and it started in a forest. There wasn’t any light which made Soundwave uneasy about all of this. 

He narrowed his optics through his visor and read as it said ‘Collect all Eight Pages’ 

Sighing, he already knew were the eight pages were. Hacking into the game was fun to him. 

He used the keypad controllers to move around the forest. He found the first page quickly. He was about to collect it when he realized what it had said. ‘Don’t look or it takes you’ 

That was exactly what Knock Out and Starscream had yelled when he had looked at them. So he was on the right track! 

Moving around quickly he started enjoy this. He started flicking his flashlight on and off while sprinting everywhere at once. 

He heard footsteps and he moved his character he was playing to whip around. 

He saw it. Just got a quick glance of it. A tall man with long arms. 

“HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS!!!!!!” Soundwave shouted, falling backwards. 

The screen started turning fuzzing and he scrambled to his feet. Placing his hands back on the keyboard he turned off the flashlight and made his character run as fast as his\hers legs could carry him\her. 

Soundwave breathed heavily when he realized that he was safe. 

Turning back on the flashlight he found himself around a red truck. Moving around the truck he found another page. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—” the list went on. He grabbed the page and left quietly. Not wanting to look behind him 

He kept looking around. Finding the pages quickly and running into Slender Man almost once or twice. 

Finally he made it too seven pages, the last page and the game would have been won and he would have all the information that he needed….hopefully. 

He found the last page on a twisted old tree. He stared at the picture on the screen. It was a picture of Slender Man surrounded by bunch of trees. 

Grabbing it, he turned around to become face to face with Slender Man. The screen distorted and Slender Man’s face appeared with static and a horrible sound.

Soundwave cringed but remained in the position until it was over. Intakes heavily he replayed what he had recorded. Pausing right before Slender Man took. 

He let out a growl. 

Slender Man had tentacles just like Soundwave. 

Slender Man had long arms just like Soundwave. 

Slender Man was tall just like Soundwave. 

Growling he was going to show the troops and the medic, SIC and warlord of The Decepticons to mess with him! 

 

The next day, Soundwave had placed eight pages all around the Warship. Now he just needed the vehicons to leave. 

He had called all of them to The Bridge where he stood, his arms to the sides of him as he looked out the large window. 

“Soundwave, you wanted to speak with us” one of the vehicons said. 

Soundwave smirked; he let out his tentacles and let them fall right on the floor just little ways from him. The troops gulped, wondering what he was doing.

He whipped around his visor replaying what happens when slender takes you. The troops gave a high pitch scream and ran out of the room as fast as possible. Trying to flee. The flyers flew away while the grounders didn’t have luck with that. They retreated towards their room, some jumping off of the Warship even though that they couldn’t fly. 

Soundwave smirked, walking away. 

Starscream woke up when he heard the troops scream. Rubbing his optics he cursed loudly under his breath and punched Megatron who was recharging next to him. 

“Starscream, what is it?” Megatron onlined his optics and turned towards Starscream. 

“It’s the troops” Starscream explained. 

Megatron groaned as he stood up and walked towards the quarters, Starscream-with wings dropped low-followed Megatron. 

When they made it out Knock Out was there, obviously just got woken up. 

“What is going on?” Knock Out asked. Just then, all the windows to the Warship shut. Locking them tightly. Starscream dropped his wings lower and looked around frantically. Finally it was all quiet the lights above flickered before turning off completely. 

The three gulped. 

Knock Out turned on his headlights and the three jerked in surprise. Above, written on the wall was ‘collect all eight pages’ 

“What the frag?” Knock Out explained. 

“Do we do this, M-M-Megatron?” Starscream stuttered. 

“We must. To find out what was is going on” the three walked away, slowly down the wall. 

They didn’t realize Soundwave running through the hall that was behind them. 

 

“I-I don’t want to do this” Starscream exclaimed. 

“Quiet Starscream!” Megatron ordered and Starscream dropped his helm. 

They kept walking around when Knock Out spotted a page. “A page!” he exclaimed, running towards it. Grabbing it quickly he read it. “Leave me alone” 

Loud music boomed across through the warship, meaning that “Slender” was after you. 

“Someone is going to be…chasing us?” Starscream asked worriedly. “Then we better get a move on” Megatron growled, walking away, ignoring the whimpers Starscream and Soundwave gave. 

They turned towards the bridge and Knock Out cursed loudly in Cybertronian. “We just walked into a dead end” Knock Out cursed. “A dead end with a page” Starscream exclaimed and hoped over towards the page was that stuck to his workstation. Ripping it off, he read it. “Follows” he read. 

“This is too easy” Megatron growled. “Too easy! My liege its dark out and we are in a trap!” Knock Out exclaimed. 

“As far as I am concerned we aren’t in a trap” he turned around and let out a high pitch squeak. Knock Out and Starscream screamed as tentacles made there way towards them. 

Starscream unleashed his claws and tried clawing at the intruding tentacle that was starting to crawl up his leg. 

Knock Out grabbed one of the tentacles and threw it at Megatron who snarled in disgust and threw it at Starscream. 

Starscream managed to get the other tentacle and yelped and ducked when the other came towards him. 

“What the slag is going on here?” Knock Out demanded. 

“Knock Out! Turn off your headlights!” Megatron demanded. 

Knock Out turned off his headlights and all was dark and silent. “I really hate this” Starscream  
Moped, frowning. “Megatron, how are we suppose to see?” Knock Out asked. “We walk around this Warship everyday; we will find a way out!” Megatron snapped. “Says the mech who screamed like a little femme” Knock Out growled. He luckily didn’t notice the glare that Megatron gave. 

“Shut up” Megatron said. 

Soundwave stalked throughout the Warship. He had sent Laserbeak to spy on three and to tell him what he had found out. He passed by a page and smirked silently. They should be finding this one soon. 

Megatron was starting to get a little nervous, he wasn’t going to show it because if he did the two ‘mechs’ behind him would probably kill themselves. 

They collect two pages which was somehow all of their best. 

Megatron narrowed his optics when he realized two pages side by side. This was different. Megatron reached out to grab the two pages. ‘Always watches’ and ‘don’t look or it takes you’ Megatron blinked his optics. 

“This shouldn’t be that easy” Megatron growled. “Oh, you think?” Knock Out snapped, turning back on his headlights. 

They kept walking through the dark hallway; Soundwave was creeping up behind them. Making his claws drag along the wall. 

“What was that?” Knock Out jumped, whipping around. “Ignore it and go look in the sick-bay” Megatron ordered. “Wha, why?” Knock Out exclaimed. “It’s your sick-bay” Star cream retorted. Knock Out cried softly and started walking towards the sick-bay. He started looking around the sick-bay, his headlights shining everywhere. 

He turned around to another wall and saw a page. 

There was a picture of….Soundwave? Knock Out gulped and walked towards Megatron and Starscream. “It seems we have a problem” he handed them the page with a nervous chuckle. 

“Soundwave” Megatron growled. 

“We should confront him” Starscream suggested. 

They left towards Soundwave’s quarters which oddly the doors were wide open. Walking into the room the doors shut behind them and the lights snapped on, flickering on and off. They looked around quickly as pages were plastered all over the wall and the lights began to spark. Starscream dropped his wings low and Knock Out gulped. The lights stopped and it was dark and quiet. “S-S-Soundwave” Megatron whispered. Soundwave jumped. His screen showing a face of Slender on his visor while the music when it came on boomed loudly around the room. Soundwave extracted his tentacles so that it reached out for Megatron, Starscream and Knock Out. The three screamed loudly, until it was black.


End file.
